Past Meet Present Remix
by lostloner17
Summary: This is a newer version of my story Past meet Present. What happens if the ninja from season 1 meets the ninja from season 5. Warning it also a greenflame fic.
1. Never Trust Evil

**Past Meet Present Remix**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

 _ **This story is the newer version of my old story Past Meet Present. In this story I have changed a lot of things. First this story starts After Never Trust A Snake, so Lloyd had just came to live with the ninja. Second since it takes after that episode the ninja has very little trust in Lloyd and aren't very good to him yet. Third the setting after the first half of the chapter will take place a couple of days before the possession season starts and will follow the season. Fourth the ninja from possession will be very protective of younger Lloyd since they know the truth. Fifth Lord Garmadon will already have the mega weapon and can go in and out of the underworld which will be explained later. Now on with the story.**_

 **Never Trust Evil.**

It was a normal day on the Bounty, the ninja was off training and complaining about their new houseguest, Lloyd was getting ready to pull a prank and Sensei Wu and Nya had went to town to get supplies.

Unknown to the ninja, Lord Garmadon was hiding in the shadows growing angrier with each complaint about his son. He walked away from the Bounty looking down at the mega weapon.

"Mega weapon I wish for my son to be sent somewhere safe." He says as the weapon glows.

Back on the Bounty the ninja was heading back to their room after training when they heard Lloyd scream.

"Great what has that little brat done now?" Cole says more to himself then the others as he open the door to reveal a portal, which suck in all the ninja and Lloyd.

 **Older Lloyd's POV**

"Ok, guys that enough training for today." I tell the others as I look at each one of them.

Recently I was ask by Cole to take over being leader of them team, which I agreed to it help me keep my mind off my dad's death.

As we were heading back to the tea shop a portal open up in front of us and threw out five figures.

I got in a defense stance as the others did the same, I realized that the figures wasn't moving and nodded to Zane to scan them.

"Pixal says they appear to be knocked out and that they are us from the past." Zane says as I move closer to the past us.

"But how far in the past, I'm still a child so it was before the Grundle." I say as I look back to the others.

I pick my younger self up and made my elemental dragon appear, the others doing the same.

"Let's get back to the tea shop and talk to Uncle he might know what to do." I yell to the others as I take off back to the tea shop the others following me.

Once we get to the shop I jump off my dragon carefully as to not injure myself.

"Mom, Uncle, we need your help." I say as I run in carrying myself the others doing the same.

Mom ran over and looked at my younger self.

"Let's get them in the back and let them rest while we wait for Wu to come back from the city." Mom says as we take them to the back.

Now all we can do is wait.

 _ **Well that's it for chapter 1. If you have an idea let me know and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_


	2. Questions, Answers, and alot of Yelling

**Question and Answers and a Lot of Yelling**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

 **Older Lloyd's POV**

We were waiting for our past selves to wake up so we can talk to them and Uncle.

"So how much can we tell them?" I ask the others while checking to see if our past selves were ok.

"Well we can't them who you are and that you're the green ninja." Kai said.

"Maybe we can just avoid any question about the green ninja." Jay suggested.

"The question is will telling them anything effect the past or the future?" Zane asks.

"The real question is how did they get here and how do we get them home?" I ask looking at the others before continuing "When they wake up each one of us takes ourselves off and talk to them."

Before the others could reply we heard a bunch of talking that was getting louder and louder.

Nodding to the others we took off to the back to see what is going on. In the back we can see the past ninja yelling at each other in panic but mostly yelling at younger me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I yell over all of them making them hush instantly.

Younger me, and the past ninja except for Zane start to scream and get into an attack stance.

"We are not going to hurt you." I say as I nod to the others who took their past selves out of the room.

 **Jay and Past Jay Talk**

Jay pulled his past self into an empty room to talk.

"Let me go I need to get back to the others so we can get out of here." Past Jay yelled as Jay pushed him into a chair.

"Yeah I'm going to get straight to the point you are in the future and I'm you." Jay says as his past self looked him over.

"Do we get to be with Nya in the future?" Past Jay asked

"Yes we do." Jay says with a smile not revealing more.

 **Zane and Past Zane Talk**

Zane leaded his past self out into the front of the tea shop.

Past Zane looked over at the titanium figure.

"I sense that you and I are the same person." Past Zane says watching the other closely.

Zane nodded.

"I am but its best not to tell you because it could change the future and the past." Zane said.

 **Cole and Past Cole Talk.**

Cole took his past self into the kitchen and got out the cake Zane had made.

"How big a slice you want?" He asked as he got out the knife.

"Well you are me so you should know." Past Cole said watching him carefully with the knife.

Cole cut a huge slice and handed it to him.

"So why are you not leader and the other guy is?" Past Cole asked eating the cake.

"I made a mistake and had a lapse in judgment and I decided to let someone I trust who took over when I couldn't." Cole said thinking how Lloyd stepped up with even trying he was a natural leader.

 **Kai and Past Kai Talk.**

Kai pulled his past self outside.

"Let's get one thing straight right now; you do not talk to Lloyd like that." Kai said his protective side coming out.

"Why are you protective of him he is the son of your enemy?" Past Kai says glaring at his self.

"Lloyd is a good person whose heart is in the right place." Kai says glaring back just as hard.

"He is a monster, did you forget what all he has done." Past Kai says.

"No but he has proved his self to me there is more to him then you know." Kai says.

Past Kai glared harder at him.

"I know the real Lloyd and I am warning you don't you or the others talk to him like that again." Kai says walking off.

 **Lloyd and Younger Lloyd Talk**

Lloyd and his younger self could hear the two Kais arguing.

"The ninja just can't let go what all I did, of course I don't blame them I mean they are right." Younger Lloyd says watching the scene from the open window.

"They will realize one day how sorry you are and want to make up for all trouble you caused." Lloyd says standing behind him.

"Oh really, how would you know that?" Younger Lloyd asked turning to look at the guy that had stay with him.

First thing he noticed was that he and the guy had the same hair and eye color.

"How do you know so much about me yet you won't tell me your name." Young Lloyd says looking at the guy's reaction.

Lloyd sighed as he closed the window and locked it and closed the door and locked it.

"You can't tell any of the other ninja I told you but my name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon." Lloyd says looking down at his self.

 _ **This chapter is over chapter 3 will just be the two Lloyds talking more.**_

 _ **Remember to review**_

 _ **Thanks**_


	3. Talking and Revealed

**Talking and Revealed**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Thank you everyone for the follows and reviews and favs. I had decided that I might make this story a Greenflame story for two reasons. One I'm a big greenflame shipper. Two I feel like there was a bunch of greenflame moments in season 5 now it might be only me but surely someone else noticed it too. Another thing that bugs me about the show is that Garmadon and Misako seemed perfectly ok that Lloyd lost his childhood, I mean I figured they would at least be shocked but they never acted like it wasn't a big deal. Any ways on with the story.**_

 **Younger Lloyd's POV**

"Wait you're me?" I ask as I looked at the older me. Looking over him I realized we did look a lot alike.

"Yeah, but don't tell the others I told you the guys were very strict on us not revealing too much." Older me said.

"But how you look the same age as the others you should at least be five years younger than them?" I ask trying to figure that part out because that didn't make any sense.

"There was an accident with tomorrow's tea but I can't tell you much about it." Older me said.

I was about to ask more when there was a knock on the door. Older me went and open it.

"Lloyd, Wu is back and he has got a mission for you and the ninja." An older woman with gray hair in a braid and glasses said.

"Thanks Mom." Older me said as I looked over the woman that older me claimed was mom as she left.

"That was my I mean our mom?" I asked looking at older me.

"Yes it was, I met her while on a mission a week after the tomorrow tea incident." Older me says opening the door again and walking out to join the others.

 **Older Lloyd's POV**

Me and my younger self walked out and joined the others as uncle looked at the past ninja and then at us.

"It seems like there was a run in with the mega weapon." Uncle says looking at each one of us.

"But Sensei we destroyed the mega weapon when we went into the past how is it still around?" Kai asked as he stood closer to me.

"What are you talking about Lord Garmadon has always had the mega weapon." Past Cole says looking confused.

"Hmmm seems like when the ninja was in the past they changed something without trying." Uncle said.

"Sensei you said something about a mission." I say remembering not to call him uncle.

"Ahh yes, I was in the city at the pier and the local fishermen said there is a giant fish eating their catches making it hard to get enough fish for a food supply and wanted to know if the ninja could help." Uncle told us as I nod.

"Ok guys, I got an idea on how to get that fish but it will take at least a day to get the food to use as bait, so be ready early tomorrow morning to catch it." I said as I look at my team.

"Wait what about us, we can't just sit here and do nothing." Past Kai says glaring at me.

"Well you can't go out there if the locals see two sets of ninja it could end getting bad, so I guess you all can stay on the pier but you must hide," I tell them before nodding to my team. "I'm going out to blow off some steam training, I'll be back later tonight."

I leave and head to the Bounty and start training after a few hours of training I hear someone come up onto the Bounty.

"Hey Green Machine care for a sparring match?" I hear Kai ask as I turn to face him.

"You know I'm going to win but sure." I said with a smirk as we began fighting dodging kicks and punches for a couple of minutes until Kai managed to pin me and hold my wrists above my head.

I looked up at him smirking.

"You should be more careful do you want our past selves finding out." I tell him unaware we have a few watchers.

 _ **Chapter 3 is done next we will start to get into season 5 more. Remember to review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	4. The Green Ninja is Who

**The Green Ninja is Who.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **Hello for everyone out there happy valentine's day. Before I start I want to thank everyone who has read this story, reviewed, fav, and followed. It means a lot to me you see I'm dyslexic and have a hard time writing. So it means a lot that you all like my story.**_

The past ninja had followed the others unto the bounty for the night to see the present red ninja and the leader very close too close for the past Kai, the present ninja just acted like it was nothing maybe because they were used to it.

Younger Lloyd was shocked he and Kai were together in the future and his older self fail to mention it.

"Well let's show you all your room and let the lovers be." Jay says leading the past ninja down to the rooms.

"Wait how are you all not shocked I was it mean your version of me was caught together?" Past Kai asks still shocked about what he saw.

"Honestly we just knew it would happen and we are used to it." Cole says as he opens the door to a guest room.

"So who is this leader anyways?" Past Jay asked as the ninja looked at each other.

"Well we can't tell you his name but he is the green ninja." Zane says.

"I sense that he is Lloyd." Past Zane say telling the other past ninja.

"WHAT?" The past ninja yelled at the same time as the others looked away.

"You mean to tell me that the son of the evil Lord Garmadon, is the green ninja there is now way and that I'm dating him there is now way in the underworld that is possible." Past Kai said.

"Look yes Lloyd had a little bit of trouble in his life, but who hasn't." Cole said trying to make them stop talking bad especially since the younger Lloyd was standing right there.

"How could you make him leader what if he turns evil and kills you all." Past Cole said.

"Look Lloyd has sacrificed a lot for us and we can never thank him enough for what all he gave for us." Zane tells them.

"YOU TRUST THAT LITTLE MONSTER WHO CAUSE YOU ALL MORE TROUBLE REMEMBER HE RELEASED THE SERPENTINE!" Past Jay yelled.

"That's true but don't you think he feels guilty, he was all alone and just wanted to be accepted somewhere." Jay tells them as he and the other nod towards the younger Lloyd.

"Look Lloyd is a brother and as iron sharpens iron, brother sharpens brother." Wu says as he comes down after hearing the argument.

The past ninja looked away.

"My students you all need to rest it has been a hard day on all of us and the mission tomorrow will need you alert." Wu says as all the ninja nodded and headed into their rooms.

 _ **Here is chapter 4 its more of a filler then anything to lead into chapter 5.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Changed

**Changed**

 **Disclaimer: I'm broke so I own nothing but the idea.**

 _ **I'm so sorry for the delay, I had a bad writers block, plus re-watching some old episodes is causing me to have issues with Ninjago. For example, the episode Child's Play you can't just tell me that Lloyd was just ok with that sudden change and there was no reaction like I would expect from his parents. But that is enough for my rant because I was suddenly struck with a new idea. I was wanting to see how good I was as a writer and do a series of one-shots requests that are mostly either centered around Lloyd or the ninja. So send me some requests so I can get started plus send me some ideas for this story. Now on with the story.**_

Last night had been a big disaster for both sets of ninja teams, which led to little or no sleep for both teams.

The past ninja couldn't get over the fact that the present ninja could trust Lloyd after all he did, they were also trying to figure out how the runt become the older and powerful green ninja.

It didn't help that the younger Lloyd was in the room with them, when the glares and comments got too much for the younger Lloyd he had went off to the present ninja room.

Which led to the present Kai getting angry and wanting to go knock some sense into their past selves.

Which led to the present ninja having to tackle Kai to hold him back.

In other words, it was a very eventful night.

Younger Lloyd's POV

Me and both ninja teams had gone back to the tea shop after my older self and the present ninja caught the giant fish.

I was still in shock at what I had overheard my older self and the present Kai talking about, my dad was dead.

I needed to talk to my older self but it would have to wait.

While we were at the tea shop my older self had to leave to take care of a break in at the museum.

I had sneaked off to join him at the museum.

When I walked in I could hear my older self scream and two officers ran out.

Walking around the corner I could see what looked like a ghost entering inside my older self's body.

I let out a gasp and took off running, before I was stopped by my older self, his skin had a green tint to his skin and his hair had become black and his eyes had change.

"You are special to the green ninja so you are coming with me." Older me said his voice very different.

Before I knew it everything had went black.


End file.
